We study at the molecular level the biochemical basis of lineage determination and the establishment of tissue-specific gene expression during early stages of vertebrate development. For this purpose, we are isolating genes for a family of related transcription factors (the GATA protein family) for chick and frog. Considerable insight into the function of these genes may be attained through careful comparative analysis of the DNA and amino acid sequences, among separate family members and other regulatory factors.